


【良堂】惦念（一发完）

by zjldepimi



Category: l - Fandom, 良堂 德云社 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjldepimi/pseuds/zjldepimi
Summary: 7k+，破镜重圆，脱衣舞梗，含高速🚄🚗🚌🛵🏍🚲





	【良堂】惦念（一发完）

周九良最近总是感觉心神不宁的。

之前在台上的时候就总是发晕，最近头疼的频率更是猛地增加，他怕再这样下去会影响到在台上的表现，于是找了个星期一趁着休息去了趟医院。

医生诊断后告诉他没什么大事，只是他的饮食和作息都太不规律，导致有轻微的失眠倾向，要自己多加注意，好好调理，不能过度依赖药物。但在周九良的强烈要求下，医生最终答应了给他开一盒褪黑素，但一定要控制用量，千万不能产生依赖性。周九良谢过医生后拿着单子向药房走去。

现在的年轻人啊，自己把自己的身体都造坏了，二十多岁的小伙子身体甚至还不如五六十岁天天遛弯儿的大爷硬朗。

周九良昨天又没睡好，走着走着不由得闭上了眼睛，企图能从中偷得几秒的安逸。

可闭着眼睛走毕竟很危险，周九良强迫自己睁开眼睛，却看到十米外的药局窗口处站着一个熟悉的身影。他揉了揉眼睛，走近一些，孟鹤堂瘦弱的身躯完完整整地展现在了他的眼前。

“好了，您的药齐了，一共是十三盒，您点一下。”

药局的小姑娘从窗口递出了一个透明的塑料袋，里面是一堆花花绿绿的药盒。孟鹤堂接过来草草看了一眼，说了声谢谢就转身离开了。

等周九良从震惊中回过神来，孟鹤堂的身影早就消失不见了，药局门口重新排满了长队。

“唉，最近确实是不太清醒。”周九良捶了捶脑袋，站到了队伍的末尾。

北京的路实在说不上什么时候因为什么就堵了，这不，才下午三点钟，就已经水泄不通了，周九良坐在驾驶位，手把着方向盘，看着前面一动不动的车流，轻轻皱了皱眉。

一个人影从车窗前闪过。周九良看过去，发现那人急忙的穿过停滞不前的车辆，跑进了路边一幢大楼。是孟鹤堂。

冤家路窄。周九良的眉头皱的更紧了。

周九良自己也不知道是怎么把车开到大楼门口的，更不知道自己为什么在那里一停就停了一下午。

这一下午他趴在方向盘上，脑子里盘旋着的都是七年前有孟鹤堂参与的那些回忆。

“周宝宝，天凉，孟哥给你换床厚被子。”

“航航，别光脚在屋里走来走去的，把拖鞋穿上。”

“我身边这位呢，是我的搭档，周航。”

那时的周九良，身在福中不知福，只会嫌弃孟鹤堂把自己当个小孩子，管得太宽，却不知道离开他之后自己却活得越来越粗糙，更不会知道，当年孟鹤堂把最温柔的都留给了自己，背后也会被生活折磨得遍体鳞伤，到头来因为他的一句“孟哥，我们裂吧。”失去了他为之打拼近五年的相声事业。

他记得孟鹤堂说过，如果不说相声，他不知道自己还能干什么。周九良这些年也从未想过，孟鹤堂离开了德云社，离开了相声的舞台，又在过着怎样的生活，会不会像他当初提醒自己那样按时吃饭按时睡觉，冷了给自己加件衣服，累了给自己放个小假……

晚上八点半，孟鹤堂终于从大楼里走了出来，周九良急忙开了车门跑过去，可当他对上孟鹤堂震惊的目光时，又不知道该如何解释这一切了。

“孟，孟哥，我就是…刚好路过，对，路过，你…回家吗？我送你吧？”

孟鹤堂还没来得及反应，就被周九良拖上了车，系好了安全带。他本想质问他几句，可是本就疲惫的身躯经过这一下午的折腾，早已没了力气，有人送也好，孟鹤堂想着想着就睡着了。

车子在路口的红灯处停了下来，周九良看了看红灯旁倒数的数字，上面显示着107，于是轻轻舒了口气，转头看着熟睡的孟鹤堂，慢慢把他怀里抱着的药袋抽了出来，还没来得及仔细看，孟鹤堂就被窸窸窣窣的塑料声吵醒了。看到周九良手里拿着自己的药，一下清醒过来，立马伸手想把药抢回来，却被周九良钳住了手腕。

“病了怎么还到处乱跑？”

孟鹤堂被这突如其来的一问弄得有点懵。

“啊…我没事…”

周九良刚想说些什么，刚好绿灯亮了，他撇了撇嘴，踩下了油门，孟鹤堂松了口气。

周九良清楚的记得去孟鹤堂家的路怎么走，连他自己都吓了一跳。车停进小区，周九良绕到副驾驶那边，却看见孟鹤堂已经下了车往单元门走，他皱了皱眉跟在后面上了楼。

孟鹤堂把钥匙伸进锁眼，“我到了，你也回去吧，早点…嗯…休息…”孟鹤堂的脸色突然变得苍白，呼吸也粗重起来，手紧紧握住钥匙挂坠，整个人靠在门上抖个不停。

周九良连忙过去扶住他，“怎么了？”

孟鹤堂手捂着胃，豆大的汗珠从额角滚落。

周九良没多问，握住孟鹤堂攥着钥匙的手转了几下，把门打开了。

七年了，周九良第一次离孟鹤堂这么近。炽热的鼻息喷到他的颈窝，他转头用额头贴上了孟鹤堂的刘海，被发丝下滚烫的温度吓了一跳。

“发烧了还不好好休息，当初管我的劲儿哪去了？”

周九良托住孟鹤堂的腰把他打横抱起放到床上，拉起床头叠好的被子散开来盖在他的身上，坐在床头开始研究那些药。

治胃病的、管发烧的、还有一大盒止头疼的。周九良把药名往百度搜索栏里一输，第一条跳出来了几个字——植物性神经紊乱。

周九良觉得自己大脑当机了。原来孟鹤堂根本不像自己印象里那般坚不可摧。事实上，从孟鹤堂离开德云社开始，他的生活就从未安稳过，生活的压力也越来越大，当然，这些事情，他永远都不会让周九良知道。

胃里的疼痛和头疼一起涌上来，孟鹤堂用最后一丝清醒对周九良说道：“航航…你走吧，我一会儿吃点药就没事了…你明天…还得演出…”

都什么时候了，这人还是先想着别人。

周九良到了一杯热水，扶着孟鹤堂的肩把他抱起来一点，一样一样的喂他把药吃了下去，孟鹤堂很快就睡着了，周九良收拾好东西，轻轻带上了卧室的门，退了出去。

孟鹤堂并没有完全睡着，在听到外面的房门被关上的声音时，他的眼泪不争气的涌了出来。他拖着酸痛的身子爬下床，一步一步挪到门口，耳朵贴在房门上，企图听见一点周九良离去的声音。

可什么都没有。

夜晚的安静和孤独让孟鹤堂头痛欲裂，他背靠着房门慢慢滑坐到地上，深秋时分地板传来的寒气让他微微打了个冷战，他蜷起双膝把自己缩成了一团，眼泪无止尽的往下掉。

“果然还是我想多了…航航…他怎么会回来呢…航航…”

周九良回家后躺在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，他不想承认自己是在担心孟鹤堂，可是每每一闭眼，眼前都是孟鹤堂疼得发抖的样子。

熬到了凌晨三点半，周九良实在受不了了，走到茶几旁打开了白天在医院开的褪黑素，就着微凉的水顺了下去。

你看，生活不就是这样，人前各有各的风光，人后却清一色的苦楚。

药物的作用很强，周九良一觉睡到了九点钟，醒来时头晕的不行。

“唉…是药三分毒啊。”

周九良认命般的走到卫生间开始洗漱，牙刷到一半他突然想起来昨天发生的事情，意识到孟鹤堂可能还在难受，于是加快了速度，匆匆吃了几口面包，从床头柜最下面一层掏出一个铁盒，从里面摸出了孟鹤堂家的钥匙。放置了七年，钥匙已经微微生锈。

“希望他没换锁吧…”周九良发动了车子。

半小时后，周九良试探的把钥匙插进了锁眼，轻轻扭了一下，发现居然转得动，也不知道他是真的没想起来，还是在等着自己哪天回来，还能有一个家。

锁开了，周九良轻轻推了推门，却发现门异常的沉，于是一使劲把门撞开，却看到孟鹤堂正坐在地上，因为刚刚的撞击而疼得皱眉。周九良把门关上，快步走过去，环视了一下客厅，蹲下来扶着孟鹤堂。

“你怎么坐这儿了，地上凉不知道吗？”

孟鹤堂抬起头，脸上的泪痕还没有干，他也不知道自己昨晚哭到了几点。

周九良一愣，“哭了？”

孟鹤堂抬起手在脸上胡乱抹着，一边挣扎的站起来，想要回卧室，可几乎没有的睡眠和本来就发着烧的身体承受不住激烈的晃动，低血糖发作，眼前一片黑。幸好周九良眼疾手快，在后面托住了他。

“先生…你何必这么折腾自己呢？”

孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊听到一声“先生”，浑身剧烈的抖了一下。这个称呼他已经七年没听到过了。

在地上坐了一夜，也没有披衣服，孟鹤堂烧的更厉害了。周九良怕他冻着，冲到屋里拿了一条大毯子裹在他的身上，一下把他抱了起来。不知为什么，只隔了一夜，周九良却感觉孟鹤堂轻的不像话，整个人瘦的快只剩一层皮。

高烧弄得孟鹤堂神智不清，他双手环住了周九良的脖子，埋在他胸口一遍一遍地叫着：“航航…航航…”

呻吟般的声音却狠狠的刺进了周九良的心里。

毕竟是孟鹤堂啊，他的先生，怎么舍得看到他如此难受呢。

可是周九良要面子。他明明听到了孟鹤堂躺在床上轻轻抽泣，可是却没有回头。任由孟鹤堂的眼泪浸湿了枕巾，他还是在以眼不见心不烦来麻痹自己。

可是心长在自己身上，他又怎能骗得过？

晚上的演出结束后，周九良坐在湖广后门的台阶上抽掉了小半盒烟。他不知道还应不应该去找孟鹤堂，他怕孟鹤堂烦，更怕自己再度沦陷。

晚上十一点半，他还是认命发动了车子，去了孟鹤堂家。

这一晚他没有走，因为他怕孟鹤堂半夜又自己跑出来，蹲在门口哭上半宿。他环顾了一下这间房子，最终鬼使神差地爬上了孟鹤堂的床，从后面轻轻环住他的腰，就像七年前一样。

孟鹤堂在他的怀里抖了一下，声音里含着抑制不住的哭腔：“你到底要干嘛…当初说要跟我裂的是你，说我烦让我别出现在你的生活里的也是你，那现在呢？生活空虚了想找我当你的玩具吗？就算我再惨，也用不着你来可怜我…”

周九良被这一番突如其来的指责吓得一愣，他呆呆地望着自己怀里不停颤抖着的身体，无数安慰的话语涌上了嘴边，可也都被他生生咽了回去，最终只剩下一句：“别胡思乱想，好好养病。”再一把抹掉那人脸上的泪。

之后的几天，孟鹤堂像是被抽掉了灵魂一样，周九良让他干什么他就干什么，每天除了吃药睡觉剩下的时候都躺在床上发呆，而周九良依旧是每晚抱着他入睡，感受着怀里人那颤抖的肩膀，可他就是说不出那句话。

又过了几天，孟鹤堂的病好得差不多了，他开始赶周九良走。他实在是恨，恨自己明明以为已经放下了，可重逢的第一天，他就被击垮了。他想远离周九良，他想远离心里这份注定无果的惦念。

周九良虽不舍，但嘴上犟得很，哪怕心里千万个舍不得，话到嘴边也只是“哦，那我走了。”惹得孟鹤堂本就伤痕累累的心又被无情的划上一刀。

感情这种东西，谁先动心谁就输了。

半个月后的一个晚上，周九良被秦霄贤何九华他们半拖半拽的拉进了一家酒吧。周九良弓着身子跟在他们的后面，穿过聒噪的人群坐在了角落里的一个桌子旁边。

“嘿！老周！来都来了，有点参与感呗！手机在哪不能玩儿啊！”

看周九良摆了摆手继续在手机屏幕上划拉着，秦霄贤彻底受不了了。他站起来使劲揪着周九良的衣领想把他拽起来。

“周九良！你他妈的到底怎么了啊？都他妈半个月了！魂不守舍的！好不容易把你拉出来想带你散散心，你他妈能不能稍微配合一点儿！”

可秦霄贤那个小细胳膊小细腿的，那拽得动周九良这种体重的人啊，没达目的不说，还差点把自己带趴下。周九良看着哥们儿这么为自己着想，也不忍心再撅他们，于是把秦霄贤扶起来，冲他喊着：“玩儿什么啊！”

秦霄贤指了指不远处的舞池，“看见了吗！哥领你跳舞去！”

周九良瞥了一眼热闹的舞池，这种事放在以前他是打死也不会做的，可最近他也不知道自己怎么了，自从再次见到孟鹤堂，他就有点不太正常。

孟鹤堂。

周九良又看见了那个熟悉的身影。

这次是在舞池中央。与上次病恹恹的羸弱美人不同，这次他只穿了一个小小的黑色背心，外面套了一个休闲西服，下身竟然穿着一条短到可以忽略不计的小裙子，光着脚站在舞池的最中央热舞。

这种酒吧本就不是什么正经人来的地方，孟鹤堂的长相和打扮又都那么诱人，旁边有不少人都早已把持不住想上前调戏这位“孟小仙儿”。

正当周九良震惊之时，一个光着上身膀大腰圆的男人把手探进了孟鹤堂裙子的下摆，不安分的游走揉搓着。孟鹤堂显然有些受不住，但还没法拒绝，只能咬着下唇，强行做出一个媚人的笑容，努力控制着舞动的身体。

周九良的怒气一下就上来了，没等秦霄贤反应过来，他就冲到了舞池的中间，一拳打倒了那个欺负孟鹤堂的男人，然后一把抓住孟鹤堂精瘦的腕子，把他敞开的西服拢起来盖住雪白的胸膛，拉着他直往门外走。

秦霄贤在后面都看呆了，他并不认识孟鹤堂，只知道周九良原来有一个面容姣好，业务也不错的搭档，只是没过几年就因为不知道什么原因选择了裂穴。因此他看到周九良强行把酒吧的舞王孟小仙儿劫走时，还以为他们禁欲的周哥突然开窍了呢，兴奋得不得了。

孟鹤堂的手腕被周九良大力拖拽弄得生疼，他使劲挣扎着，可这种力度在周九良看来几乎可以忽略不计。周九良一言不发的把他拖进附近一家酒店，掏出身份证以最快的速度开了一间大床房，把孟鹤堂拽上楼扔到了床上。

“周九良！你到底要干嘛！”孟鹤堂揉着通红的腕子，眼里亮晶晶的。

“这话不应该我问你吗？你的病才好了多长时间啊，就来这种地方鬼混？你是有多缺钱啊？非得干这种事？亏我之前还他妈的心疼你，连你自己都不心疼你自己，那好啊，我也没必要再对你那么好了，你不是喜欢折磨自己吗？我成全你。”

还没等孟鹤堂反应过来，周九良就解下腰间的皮带，把孟鹤堂的双手反剪到身后，不带一点疼惜的紧紧绑起来，收紧皮带的一刹那，孟鹤堂吃痛的叫了出来，周九良脸上闪过了一丝犹豫，但很快就用怒色掩盖住了。他大力扣住孟鹤堂的腰把他翻了过来，不知道从哪里变出来一只口球塞到了他的嘴里，孟鹤堂嘴里发出呜呜呀呀的声音反抗着，可下一秒周九良就在他脑后扣紧了带子，惹得孟鹤堂眼泪止不住的向外涌着。周九良怕这张梨花带雨的脸诱得他心软，于是干脆连看都不看，直接把手伸进了孟鹤堂的短裙里，却没有触碰到那层意料中的布料，他神情一怔，愤怒随即爬上眼底。

“你没穿内裤？”

孟鹤堂害怕地扭了扭身子，躲避着周九良的眼神。

周九良一把捏住他的下巴，强迫他转过头来看着自己。

“我问你话你听不懂吗？不穿内裤去那种地方跳舞，孟鹤堂你他妈找死呢？”

孟鹤堂轻轻抽泣着，嘴里却没发出一点声音。他不想解释，因为他知道，就算说了周九良也不会理解。

就在他晃神的时候，周九良已经拿出了一个小小的金属环，一手撩开他的裙子，一手把小环往他的阴茎上套。周九良带着薄茧的手在他的敏感出游走，惹得孟鹤堂一阵喘息，阴茎很快就立了起来，被阴茎环束缚得有些发紫。

孟鹤堂不知道周九良哪来的这些东西，更不知道他为什么要这么对待自己，他用力的扭动着身子想表示抗议。

周九良看他如此不安分，大手不停拍打着他的雪白的臀肉，“今天没有我的允许，你别想射。”疼痛在这种场景下逐渐转为了刺激，孟鹤堂有些难耐。

周九良把孟鹤堂拿捏的死死的，看他这副样子就知道他已经开始欲求不满了，于是拿出了一个大号的跳蛋，在孟鹤堂的穴口和跳蛋的表面匆匆抹了一层润滑，就把圆圆的东西顶进了他的肉穴，突然的饱胀感让孟鹤堂忍不住闷哼一声。

还没等孟鹤堂适应，周九良一下把遥控器推到了最高档，小东西在体内孜孜不倦的横冲直撞，一次又一次的碾过孟鹤堂的敏感点，上面的螺旋花纹摩擦着柔弱的内壁，剧烈的刺激使他的前端很快胀大，在小小的环里憋成了黑紫色，上面的小口一开一合，可怜兮兮地冒着星星点点的液体。

就在孟鹤堂马上就要到达高潮的时候，周九良一下把跳蛋拽了出来。强烈刺激后的突然空虚让孟鹤堂十分难受，周九良在旁边看的早就硬了，但为了给孟鹤堂一个教训，他决定再忍一会儿。

“先生，想要吗？”

孟鹤堂双眼朦胧，因为戴着口球而咽不下的津液顺着嘴角流下来，和眼泪混在一起，整张脸亮晶晶的，他早已失了理智，胡乱的点着头。

周九良又把跳蛋塞了回去，开了中档，扶着孟鹤堂站了起来，孟鹤堂被玩儿得浑身瘫软，整个人挂在了周九良的胳膊上。

“孟哥，想舒服的话，先要让我高兴才行。”

孟鹤堂气喘吁吁的抬起头，染上情欲的大眼睛忽闪忽闪地看着周九良，惹得周九良差点把持不住。做了几个深呼吸后，周九良转过来把他的身子扶正，在孟鹤堂的耳边喷着热气说道：“先生，我想看脱衣舞。”

说着周九良把手伸到孟鹤堂身后帮他解开了绑着他手腕的皮带，“先生，开始吧。”

孟鹤堂的双手得到了解放，却不敢擅自去解开脑后口球的扣子，只能乖乖地忍着即将爆发的情欲按周九良说的去做。他尽力扭动着身子，慢慢脱掉了西装外套，露出了黑色的抹胸。胸前的两点在布料的束缚下显现出来，周九良伸手捏了一下，“继续。”

孟鹤堂慢慢把抹胸脱掉，两点红樱已经硬的充血，看得周九良心里直痒痒。而孟鹤堂低头看了看被性器顶起一个小帐篷的短裙，脸上迅速烧红了，他急忙向下扯着裙子想要快点结束这个羞耻的环节，可是后穴里的跳蛋仍在刺激着他的神经，他双腿发软，一下瘫倒在了地上，浑身颤抖着。

周九良见状也不想再忍，直接把他抱了起来重新放到床上绑住了双手，粗暴的褪去堆在膝盖处的裙子，捏着小穴外面早已被孟鹤堂的淫水湿透的细线，把跳蛋拉了出来，又迅速脱掉了自己的裤子，尺寸骇人的阴茎迫不及待的弹了出来，被主人扶着抵在了孟鹤堂的穴口处，随着周九良一个挺身，整根没入了那个极乐的甬道。

孟鹤堂被周九良的尺寸顶的有些发昏，正在喘息之时，周九良就剧烈地运动起来，整根抽出又整根进入，孟鹤堂感觉自己的五脏六腑都被顶到了一起，嗓子里传出断断续续的呻吟。

“孟鹤堂，你是不是，是不是也喜欢让别人，这么，操你啊…是不是，谁都，可以让你，高潮啊，嗯？”

周九良解开了孟鹤堂的口球，舔掉了他脸上混淆不清的黏液，孟鹤堂的嘴被撑的有些难受，他努力向周九良那边够着，想要和他接吻，却每次都被周九良故意躲开了。

“嗯…啊…不是…不是的…他们…哈啊！…他们…我不会让他们…啊…轻点…要，要坏了…”

周九良丝毫没有理会孟鹤堂的请求，他啃咬着孟鹤堂的乳珠，双手按着他的大腿根，不知疲倦的操干着。

“那你为什么会出现在，那种地方，穿成那个样子，人家摸你，你都，不反抗？”

“啊…我…我有我的苦衷…别…哈…为难我…”

“所以我在你心里就什么也不能帮你分担是吗？先生，我长大了，七年过去了，我不是那个莽撞的孩子了，我可以护你周全的，还是说你认为我根本就不配？”周九良顶的更使劲了。

“不…我怎么会…啊！…航航…孟哥不忍心…让你受伤害…”

周九良的动作停滞了一瞬间，“那你以为我就能理所当然的看你去做那种事吗？”周九良重新开始了顶弄，“你知道刚才我有多害怕吗？我心疼你啊先生…”

周九良在他脖颈上嘬出了一个又一个的红印。

孟鹤堂感觉自己要被活活操死了，他紧闭着眼睛，还绑着的双手在背后压的已经酥麻，口中不停向外吐着浪荡的呻吟。突然前列腺猛地一阵痉挛，他攀上了干性高潮，眼前一片黑，身后的甬道不断收缩着，周九良看他憋得难受，于是加速顶撞了几十下后摘下了孟鹤堂的阴茎环，和他一起射了出来。

一场疯狂的性爱让孟鹤堂意境不再年轻的身体有些透支，周九良操弄的太狠，性器抽出来后孟鹤堂的小穴汨汨的向外淌着他刚刚射进去的滚烫的浓精，显得格外淫靡。

他俯下身抱住孟鹤堂，帮他解开了最后一道束缚，吻上了他的唇，和想象中的一样香甜软糯，小舌在口腔中勾结缠绕，房间里充满了色情的水声。一吻终了，周九良伏在不停喘息的孟鹤堂耳边，轻轻说道：“先生，家里有困难为什么不告诉我呢？你刚大病过一场，还去做那种工作，万一出了什么事怎么办？叔叔的医药费我已经垫上了，手术很成功，以后别再自己撑着了，好吗？”

孟鹤堂滚烫的泪从眼角滑落，滴到周九良的脸颊上，“九良…都是我不好…对不起…”

周九良将他抱的更紧了，他用指腹描摹着孟鹤堂瘦瘦的脸庞，“先生…这七年…我根本没放下你…回来吧，好吗？让我给你一个家…”

“九良…”孟鹤堂主动贴上了周九良的唇瓣，又是一个热吻。

你给我一个无忧的青春  
我还你一场无边的爱恋

说什么破镜重圆，不过是从未真正放下过罢了。

深藏心底的惦念，只需要一抹未燃尽的灰，便能在彼此的心里，燃起一片熊熊火源。


End file.
